


Borrowing Time

by LookingForDroids



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Vague Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:11:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookingForDroids/pseuds/LookingForDroids
Summary: Mikasa knows that some things can't be fought.





	Borrowing Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Island_of_Reil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Island_of_Reil/gifts).



Even now, he looks frail, sprawled beneath her with eyes half-closed – but looks are lies, and though she knows there's more to strength than power, she also knows what sleeps inside his chest.

It scares her how much she wants to protect him, how certain it is she won't be able to. His skin is hot beneath her hands, burning up from the inside out. There's no changing it.

She traces the red marks of 3DMG straps across his chest, grips his shoulders and rides him hard, and she clings to this moment until the future vanishes, leaving only _now_.


End file.
